I'm Pregnate?
by theawesomeberry
Summary: ally is pregnate?this is just ally finding out that she is pregnate and she tells autin,hope you enjoy!


**hey guys this is my first chapter of my first story and i hope you guys like and review review review**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Ally Pov

"Austin Monica Moon, stop tickling me or else we will crash!" I yelled at the one and only Austin Moon for being a shit head

"Fine have it your way Allyson Grace Dawson!" Austin said in a baby voice

"don't have that tone with me, you know that we would of gotten in a crash with that truck if i wouldn't of told you to stop!" i yelled,even though we are dating, he acts like i am his mother

"uuuugggghhhh fine then lets just get home quick"

what oh no we have to go to the store first" i said

"WHY?" he groaned

"because we have to get" i said pulling out the grocery list that i made at the recording studio"PANCAKES, PICKLES, eggs, yogurt, rollups, pretzels, cereal, milk, juice boxes because i am babysitting my 5 year old cousin, coloring books, crackers,lemonade,and the Luke Bryan CD Crash My Party"

"why do we need to get the CD?" Austin asked

"What, i can't listen to other music besides yours?"i asked unpatient

"Well you can but i think that it is wierd..."

"Wierd? you know i still like my 5th grade crush"i battled

"WhAt? you don't like me? i thought you..you..you..loved me."austin battled

"i do shit head, i dare you to guess his name"

"how would i know who it is, it's not like it is Luke Bryan."

"Weeeelllllllll"

"It is! Hello world i have made a discovery!"

"you are so cute..just get to the store already!"

at the store

we got the things that we needed and Austin needed to pick out the pancake mix because i always got the wrong one and he took 20 minutes

when we got to the cashier i paid with Austins money because i was sneaky like that and the cashier lady that looked to be 20 kept checking Austin out until he blurted out

"you do know that i have a girlfriend right?"

"well were is she,maybe we can hook up some time." the lady said and that is where it crossed the line

"RIGHT HERE BITCH!" i yelled

"oh well sorry"the lady said

"SORRY,SORRY,SORRY THAT IS ALL YOU SAY,YOU KEPT CHECKING HIM OUT AND THEN ASKED IF YOU COULD HAVE SEX WITH HIM?! YOU BARELY EVEN KNOW HIM!" I screeched

"i do know him..he in famous"the lady spat back

"Ally,lets just go home"Austin said

"oh her name is Ally, you do know that is a whores name right?"she protested

and that is where she really crossed the line

i sprung towards her but Austin caught me in time and held me back

"Ally lets just go you are making a scene."Austin said impatient and with that he dragged me out of the store along with the groceries

at the mansion

"I hate that Bitch Whore"I yelled at Austin

"Ally it was an accident, she didn't know you were my girlfriend and i would of said to fuck off because you would charge at her"Austin said

"I know, you always know the right words to say"i said

"I know i'm a nice guy"he said

"Well, do you want to watch a movie?" i said not caring about the store situation

"Sure, right after i am done putting away these groceries"he said

"Ok, what do you want to watch?" i asked

"uuuuummmm, titanic?"he answered/asked

"sure"i said while getting titanic and putting the movie in the slot

Austin was done with putting the groceries away and i thought ''_wow,that was fast''_

i kicked off my boots and we started watching the movie

when it was over we were in the bedroom having sex,i don't know how we got upstairs or even started kissing but it was probably a romantic part in the movie

the next day

i woke up naked the next day to austins snoring,you don't even need an alarm clock if you were sleeping with Austin Moon

he sleeps like a rock

i put on his rock and roll t-shirt and my black leggings

i was heading downstairs to make breakfast when i yelped "SHIT!" i stubbed my toe on Austin's guitar but luckily he didn't wake up by my yell, he really does sleep like a rock

when i came downstairs Trish and Dez were in the living room watching family guy

"How did you guys get in here?"i asked

"The know that thing that lets you walk through walls?"

"Haha very funny Dez, but how did you get in, i thought the door was locked?"

"It was but i know where the extra key is." Trish said

"Oh really where is it?" i protested

"Under the welcome mat,duh."

"Ok well i am babysitting my cousin she should be here in a couple of do you guys want breakfast?"

"Sure" is what Trish and Dez said

Austin Pov

I woke up to Ally yelling shit at the top of her lungs but I acted like i was still asleep.

I went downstairs to a smell of pancakes and trish and dez in the living room watching family guy.

"what's cookin' good lookin'" i said to ally when i came up behind her giving her a bear hug.

Ally Pov

"what's cookin' good lookin'" i knew it was Austin because he gave me a huge bear hug and dez would never do that

"oh just panca-"

"PANCAKES!"Austin yelled"God damn i love you!"

"your welcome and i love you too,whats on the agenda for today?"

"Oh you know the usual, i have a CD singing at 12 and rehersal for a concert at 2,what's on the agenda for today?"

oh you know the usual, i have to clean the room, do the laundry,watch emma,and i have a late shift at 7 to 8 and then i have to pick up my dress for my sisters wedding."

"wow a lot of stuff to do,is the food almost ready yet cuz i have to be ready by 11:45 and its 11 so hurry up."

"well your in luck cuz i am done just help me plate and we will eat."

"k"

just in time emma came and luckily i made her a plate

we ate breakfast and had our laughs and talked about Austin's tour that is coming up and my sisters wedding

* * *

**how did you guys like my first chapter of my first story? did you see that coming in the store? cuz i did. please review review review review. lets at least try and get in 15 reviews please!what will happen next in my next chapter? I TOTALLY PROMIS THAT I WILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER BETTER IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT BUT IF YOU DID PLEASE SAY NICE THINGS IN YOUR REVIEWS...review review review review review review review review review review**


End file.
